Everything Hits at Once
by shimmeryshine
Summary: This is not something she has ever done before, come home with Castle after a case. Spoilers for 4.07 - Cops & Robbers episode stills.


This is not something she has ever done before, come home with Castle after a case. Not when they were trapped in a freezer together and almost died, and not when they both listened to Montgomery get shot only feet away from them. She went home to her apartment and he went home to his.

Until now.

Until she watched a bank explode with him inside of it and she can't seem to disengage herself from his side. She sips at her second glass of wine delicately, leaning into his space with an easy smile as he insists that she take his guest room for the night. They've both had the longest day imaginable, and the alcohol buzzing at the edges of her brain makes it more _responsible _to stay.

That's what she tells herself anyway as she goes for a grudging acceptance of his hospitality and lets him guide her up the stairs. The material of her shirt is thin, and as he places a hand on her hip to steer her way, she can feel the hot imprint of his fingers against the coolness of her skin. He's standing closer to her than is necessary, hips bumping against her from behind, crowding her space in a way that makes her cheeks flush from more than just the wine. He's touching her more freely with every minute that's gone by since he came walking out of that bank alive, and she has to tighten her fingers around the stem of her glass to stop from physically reaching out for more of him.

They don't do this.

They don't get tipsy in places where there is no one around for them to keep up pretenses for, and they certainly don't do it in the middle of the night, in his _loft_ after a too close for comfort encounter with a bank robber and a gun. It has never been strictly platonic between them, but now… now it feels like they're tiptoeing the very carefully drawn line they've been skirting, and it's only a matter of making it to the second floor before one of them slips over the edge

The top of the stairs comes too quickly and not quickly enough all at once, and then she pivots in front of the guest room, leaning her shoulder on the molding of the door and facing him, running a finger delicately against the rim of her wine glass. He's asking her questions with his eyes that make her heart pound in her ears. _Is this okay? Are you really here? Can I _touch_ you? _ She holds eye contact, surprising him a little, she thinks, and sets her half empty glass on the hall table to her right. With her free hand she gently plucks his from between his fingers too, setting it down next to hers with a soft clink, not looking away from his face. His body sways with her body's movement, unconsciously completely in tune with her, holding her gaze hotly.

The first move was always hers to make, and neither speak as she reaches out for the lapels of the jacket he is still curiously wearing, tugging him forward just enough to be within reach of her mouth. His empty hands come up to cup her cheeks, framing her face in a way that anchors her to the moment, but is still light enough not to feel restrictive. He wants this as much as she does, but he's letting her take the lead. His proximity is intoxicating, and the second she leans in far enough for their lips to brush together, they're both goners.

She barely has time to suck in a sharp gasp before his mouth is moving under hers, pressing deliciously and making her fist the fabric between her fingers tightly. It's so quick then, a push against the wall, a tug through the doorway, a foot closing the door, and then a soft bed is under her back and Castle's jacket is being stripped off and the weight of him is pressing her into the mattress. It makes her head spin.

His tongue is heavy in her mouth, and then heavier against her throat as he disconnects to let her breathe and let himself explore the expanse of skin available to him the moment she turns her head to the side to do so. Her hands thread their way through his hair as her right leg rides higher up on the bed, instinctively wrapping itself around his hip to press a heel into his lower back. He hums against her pulse point at the gesture, obligingly pressing his lower body firmly against hers at the silent request. Her hips roll and he groans loudly, finally making his way back to her mouth.

They're both panting when she grasps him by the ears, pressing their foreheads together as he stills above her. "What are we doing?" she whispers, tongue rolling out to lick at her bottom lip.

Instead of pulling back, Castle settles over her more completely, staring her right in the eyes. "Do you want to stop?"

She waits a beat.

"No."

This has been building up for too long, licking at every single interaction they've had for _years_, and as she feels his mouth connect with hers again, she knows there is no way of stopping it. She doesn't _want_ to stop it. It's taken them too long to get here, too many almost confessions, and undercover kisses, and thinly masked jealous barks, when all she really wants is _him._

And he's there, he's _so_ present that she can feel him responding to her in every single place they are touching and it is electrifying. Her blood is humming in her veins, hot with the reality of his touch, and she suddenly can't get enough of him. Can't get enough of _Castle_, her partner and her friend, with his hands all over her. She moans softly at the thought and he catches it with his mouth as her hands reach down to start frantically undoing the buttons of his shirt. He won't stop kissing her, and she can't see what she's doing, so she eventually just yanks the two sides apart, sending little white buttons skittering across the floor in every direction.

He raises an eyebrow at her show of impatience, but says nothing as he sheds the ruined shirt and then the white t-shirt under it, leaving him bare from the waist up. Her fingertips trail across his chest, and then his stomach, making the muscles there bunch and jump. She plays with the waistband of his pants just so see him squirm.

He lets her tease, but not for long, shucking her shirt for her in short order. Her hair falls messily against her bare shoulders as they both kneel on the bed, his head dipping down to place a kiss in the center of her chest. She unhooks her bra herself while he's busy nibbling on her clavicle, and then she closes her eyes as he leans backward, taking her in for the first time. If he looks at her scar first, she doesn't want to know about it.

It's a long moment before she feels his thumb trace the fading red line underneath her left breast, and his touch is soft, testing. She knows he wants her to look at him.

"Hey…" he whispers, and she opens her heavy eyes to finally look back.

Her hand drifts to his face, brushing her thumb against his cheek the same way he's brushing his against her scar. "Not…" she starts softly, and then finds her voice. "Not yet." He nods, kisses her soundly before moving his hands to her shoulders to nudge her back toward the pillows. She lets herself fall backward as his mouth disengages, watching with interest as he lets his fingers softly brush down her stomach and stop to unbutton her jeans. They're tight on her, hugging every curve in a way she knows he appreciates, and the downward slide of her zipper puts pressure so teasingly close to where she wants it. He lingers there, as if by accident, but continues tugging after she raises her hips impatiently against his hands.

His pants drop by the side of the bed into a pile mixed with hers, and then he's crawling over her looking more predatory than sweetly concerned. She's glad for it.

He bumps his nose against hers, letting his lips ghost across her mouth, making her arch up into him. He's teasing her, making her chase him, provoking her hungry side, and gets his way when she makes a grab for his head, firmly pulling it down and against her own. Her tongue is questing in his mouth and then she bites down hard enough to sting on his bottom lip, making him grunt and pull back.

"I should have known you'd be a biter," he says, dragging his finger against the red mark she's left on his lip, smiling a little at the confirmation. She shrugs against the pillows, looking enigmatic and flushed, and he can't help but take in a downward sweep of her with his eyes that leaves her rosy all over. He looks like he can't decide what to do to her first.

"Can I?" he asks, trailing a single finger down her stomach and over the side of her underwear, tracing the seam down the crease of her thigh. She bites back a groan at the teasing touch, letting one of her legs fall open in invitation.

"Yeah."

His mouth quirks into a smile that looks almost competitive, which makes her gut clench, and then he's sliding her last stitch of clothing free of her body and kissing his way up her inner thigh with hot brushes of his tongue that make her want to grab his head and yank it to where she wants it. One hand settles loosely on his shoulder as he finally reaches the apex of her thighs, and the other winds itself into a fist against the sheets, grabbing for purchase before he's even touched her.

She can feel him breathing on her, waiting, and she digs her nails into his shoulder to just get him to _move_. He's smiling the first time he touches her with his mouth, she can totally tell, and her eyes slide closed at the mental picture of him gleefully going down on her. It's always like that in her head with him, never just _sex_ or just _partnership_. She can't ever imagine them doing this without him being _Castle_ in her ear, driving her crazy in her head and between her legs at the same time. Sex has never really been an emotionally connective experience for her, it's always been easy and clear, but with him, with him it's _messy_. The lines of their relationship crisscross in her ears as she feels a bubbly affection for him in her chest, and an acute lust for him in the place where his mouth is dragging perfect bursts of pleasure from her body one flick of his tongue at a time. It's the number one reason why they haven't ever done this before, and the number one reason why she knows they won't be able to stop doing it once they start. It's completely overwhelming and makes her head spin as he slides two fingers inside of her and _sucks_ at the same time, making her arch off the bed hard enough that he has to push her back down, holding her hips with one hand as he makes her come apart with the other.

When she comes back to herself, he's pressing his lips against her neck, and then her mouth and she can taste herself on his tongue as she feels him rub against her, hard against her stomach. It sends another pleasant jolt between her legs, to know that she can do this to him, know it for sure. They flirt and they tease but she's never had the satisfaction of feeling him right up against her skin and it makes her feel powerful.

As he kisses her soundly, she lets her hand wander down his chest and to the front of his boxer briefs, palming him with almost no pretense. He groans into her mouth at the pressure, and she strokes firmly until his kisses turn sloppy and rough, losing his last thread of self control. He makes an _unf_ sound as she wiggles her hand inside the slit in the front, pulling him out and into her hot palm, stroking him as he starts to suck on her neck.

His fingers trip up and down her forearm as it moves, feeling the thin muscles there contract with effort, egging her on until she gets lost to the rhythm they've set and the feeling of his lips and teeth and tongue on her body. The weight of him in her hand has her hot and wanting again, so she throws a leg over his waist, using her hand to rub him against her clit, moaning into his mouth. He swears her name against her lips, hips jerking up at the contact, and then his palms are spanning her backside and pulling her flush against him, trapping his cock between her wetness and his own stomach.

She's practically growling as she tugs against the waistband of his underwear, trying to shove them past his hips without moving away from him. "Take these _off_."

He practically rips them as he yanks them down his legs and off, flipping her onto her back as he does so. She lets him free himself from the garment before she gives his shoulder a shove and crawls over his body again, effectively pinning him to the mattress.

"I want to be on top," she says, using a sinfully deep version of her cop voice as she settles herself over him, grasping him in one hand and steadying herself against his chest with the other.

His eyes go wide at her request, and then he _grins_, grasping her hip with one hand to help angle her just right. His smile is infectious as she finally slides onto him, letting out a huff of air and biting her lip at the sensation of being completely filled by him. _Fuck_.

He lets her rise up and sink down a few times, eyes glued to her face before he impulsively sits up, crushing his mouth to hers as she rides him in his lap. "You," he starts, punctuating his words with wet, lingering kisses. "You can take me any way you want, _detective_."

She smiles against his mouth and then pushes him back against the pillows with a shove. "I know."

His hands grope her hips and her breasts and her thighs as she rides him, alternating between slow up and down strokes and faster twists of her hips against him until they're both barely biting back groans of pleasure. He's being louder than she is, which she finds to be true to every other aspect of their relationship, and she leans forward a bit to press two of her fingers against his lips, more to feel the vibration of the noises he is making than to try and silence him. His eyes lock hotly with hers as he opens his mouth slightly, and she slides her fingers inside, holding her breath tightly as he begins to suck on her fingers. An _oh_ comes spilling out of her lips as his tongue circles lewdly against the tips in his mouth, making her clench around his cock and jerk her fingers away. He looks almost disappointed until she slides the fingers wet with his saliva between her own legs, groaning softly as she touches herself for him. Her movements are jerky, but practiced, and she can tell that the sight of it is making him want to flip her over and finish her off. He does none of those things though, instead opting to sit up again, pulling her entire upper body flush against his, feeling the knuckles of her right hand move furiously against his stomach as she works herself off, still moving up and down over him.

She finishes with one sharp bow of her spine, his mouth hot against her throat and her own fingers trapped slippery in between them. She can feel him trying to hold on, trying to wait her out as she shakes in his arms but it's impossible, and his orgasm chases hers in a fog of blind lust.

They both cling to each other, half sitting in the middle of the bed and panting until he finally collapses backward with her sprawled across his chest. They lay like that, just breathing, her head pillowed against him and his fingers tripping in her hair until she almost drifts off to sleep. The rumble of his voice keeps her conscious as she strains to make sense of his words.

"I think I should apologize," he says softly, finally reaching down to pull the covers up and over them as she nudges herself deeper into his side.

"What?" she mumbles, eyes still closed. Her hand is spanning the space over his heart, absently tracing circles with her fingers.

"We just had sex in the guest bedroom of my house. Thirty feet from my actual bedroom."

He sounds guilty, but it's not even something that crossed her mind. "If it bothers you that much, we can do it in your bedroom next time," she says on a sigh, sliding one of her bare legs between both of his.

"Next time?"

She's too tired to put much effort into pretending that she doesn't mean it when she _does_, so instead she pinches his chest and says nothing about it. "Just shut up so I can go to sleep, Castle." She can feel him smiling even though she's nowhere near his face.

(She's smiling too.)


End file.
